


The Princess and the (Loveable) Bastard

by BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Concept Lumity, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I just wrote this cause I felt like it, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Not Beta Read, fake dating au, fancy party ooooo, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT/pseuds/BEGAYDOWlTCHCRAFT
Summary: Amity needed a date to her party.Luz just happened to be right there.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	The Princess and the (Loveable) Bastard

Of course.

It had to be the  _ one night _ Amity needed Boscha to show up.

Now she’ll be made a fool in front of everyone.

“Shit, mother is not gonna be happy,” Amity mumbled under her breath, pacing the hallway that led into the ballroom. The ballroom where a huge party was being thrown just for her, to celebrate her acceptance into the most prestigious college in the country. 

“You must bring a date to this party. Your grandparents will be visiting, and I won’t present you to them without a date. They have to see that we’ve prepared you for marriage.” Amity could hear her mother’s voice in the back of her head. She wasn’t even a senior in high school yet, definitely not old enough for marriage. But whatever mother says mother gets or else… well she didn’t want to think about that.

Now, Amity didn’t have a date, let alone a girlfriend, so she had called upon her “friend” Boscha to stand in as her girlfriend, just for the night. But she had been stood up. Typical. See, Boscha wasn’t the best person ever. Amity was forced to hang out with her as a kid because their parents were colleagues. From then on they tolerated each other and helped each other out with parent issues. But apparently not this time, because Amity was now pacing in the hallway, Boscha nowhere to be seen.

“This is so fucking awesome,” she said, still pacing not caring that her pink princess gown was dragging on the ground. Boscha isn’t here and mother is going to murder me,” Amity said out loud, believing no one was around to hear her. “My life is over, what am I supposed to do-,”  **_CRASH!_ **

Amity paused abruptly and turned to see what made the loud noise behind her. Lo and behold, it was a girl that seemed around Amity’s age, dressed in a white button up shirt with brown suspenders holding her black slacks up, most likely a party guest. “Who are you and what do you think you’re doing back here?!” Amity asked, angry but also curious as to why this girl was roaming her hallways. 

“Heyyyy, I uh, was looking for a place to hide from all those rich snobs and I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with yourself about your dilemma. And I think I can help,” she said, a smirk on her face.

“What do you mean by ‘help?’” Amity asked. She had an idea of what the girl might’ve meant, but she kept it to herself, just in case her suspicions were wrong.

“I mean I can be your date!”

“... WHAT?” Amity shouted, wincing directly after, noticing that she might have been a little too loud. She could’ve sworn she heard the band pause their playing, if only for a fraction of a second. “I mean, I don’t even know your name, how am I supposed to walk around with you like we’ve known each other for months?”

“Imma be honest, there’s not much to know about me, so here’s the 30 second rundown,” the girl started, speaking quicker than Amity’s heart was beating, which is saying a lot. “My name is Luz Noceda, I’m seventeen, pronouns are she/he/xe, I’m bisexual, I love my mom, animals, little kids, and cute girls, I hate everything else. That’s basically it. If those snobs need to know more, which I highly doubt, just improv it. You got that? Good, let’s go!” 

Luz Noceda. That name… it felt so familiar to Amity, like a forgotten memory coming to life. But she couldn’t have met this girl before, she’d  _ definitely _ remember that. The Blight thought for a moment before putting the thought out of her head and snapping back to reality. 

“Wait, wait, wait, slow down, you don’t know anything about me, what if they ask you-,” Amity started, still very stressed, even more so now that some strangely familiar girl offered to pretend to be her girlfriend for the night.

“Of course I know stuff about you, Amity Blight, the daughter of the richest and snobbiest people in this place, probably threw this party for you, and you need me to impress your traditional grandparents.”

Amity was speechless to say the least. How did this Luz Noceda character know so much about her?

“...How did you-,” 

“I was eavesdropping- I MEAN I heard you talking to yourself, remember?” Luz chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah, right.”

After this very odd exchange, music that was all too familiar to Amity started in the ballroom. She looked up immediately, eyes wide with anxiety. Assumingly picking up on Amity’s body language, Luz grabbed her arm and walked to the ballroom entrance.

“That’s your entrance music isn’t it?” Luz asked knowingly. 

“And what would make you think  _ I  _ have entrance music?”

“All rich kids have entrance music,” Luz said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go Princess, don’t wanna miss your queue, do you?”

Amity paused in shock at what she just heard. “The fuck did you just call me? For your information, I am not a princess.”

“Are you not the same person standing in the hallway of your mansion in a princess dress, listening to your entrance music for a party being thrown in a ballroom in said mansion? I don’t know about you, but that sounds  _ very _ princess-like.”

Amity rolled her eyes and scoffed at Luz, unable to think of a response to his clever explanation.

“Let’s just go, I can't be late to my own party.”

“Whatever you say… Princess.”

Luz and Amity walked out into the party arm in arm, hopefully prepared to take on the crowd of rich elitists, and pass as a happy couple. ‘This will be fun,’ they both thought sarcastically, smiling at the crowd, hoping their plan succeeds.

— — —

Now about an hour into the party, all seemed to be going well. Luz was impressing the friends and colleagues of the Blights, which surprised Amity greatly. ‘I’ve never seen xem around here, how is she so good at being a snob?’ she thought. Luz was anything but a “rich bitch” when Amity had met him, she was more of a loveable bastard. But what did she know? She had only known this girl for an evening, if that. But why did she make Amity… feel things? Never mind, the party was important and Amity would not let stupid feelings get in the way of her business. Besides, you can’t feel things for someone you’ve only known for an evening, right?

“Soooo, how you feeling, Blight?” Luz asked, elbowing her ‘girlfriend’ as they stood by a wall, actually getting to know each other. It was only a matter of time before the official meeting with the GrandBlights as Luz called them, so they wanted to be fully prepared for everything.

“Honestly, I was pretty anxious before, about the whole situation, but after just talking and laughing with you I feel-,” she paused, looking into Luz’s strangely familiar eyes. “-better. Tell me, have i met you before?” She finally asked. This question that had been pent up inside her all evening, finally came out. And the result was, embarrassing to say the least.

“After all this time with me you still don’t remember? I mean I know you’re a dumbass, but I didn’t think you were this stupid.” Luz stared at Amity, trying to see if she could see any sense of recognition in her eyes. “Seriously? Nothing at all?” Amity shook her head, embarrassed that she doesn’t remember ever meeting this charming girl.

”8th grade??” Luz asked, trying to ring some kind of bell with the girl in front of xem. “Mr. Cytors class?”

That’s when it clicked for Amity. 

“Wait,  _ you’re _ Lucia from 8th grade algebra class? Like, for real??”

“The one and only!” Luz announced, smiling widely.

“Wow, I can't believe- Wow.” Amity was speechless. Lucia, well Luz, was one of Amity’s closest friends in school, well before her parents forced her to stop talking to her. She couldn’t even explain to Luz why she didn’t talk to her anymore. And it broke her. If she was being honest, Amity had a bit of a crush on Luz back in middle school. And now here they were, almost in their senior year, and if it wasn’t clear enough by her sudden furious blush when she realized who Luz actually was, Amity still has a crush on her.

“At a loss for words already, Blight? You falling for me already?” Luz said, his smirk so strong she almost chuckled. 

It seemed to Amity, the only thing that changed, was Luz. She went from an extroverted, friendly kid, to a flirty bastard. And if she was being honest, Amity didn’t mind the change. But she’d never show it, she needed to stay composed and confident. It was her party after all, she couldn’t have her grandparents seeing her being nervous around a girl she’s been “dating” for months. 

“Never in a million years, Noceda. It’s time to meet my grandparents anyway. Let’s get this over with so you can leave,” Amity said, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Oh you wanna get rid of me that bad? I guess I could just leave now and leave you to see the GrandBlights by yourself…” Luz started, teasing Amity right back.

“Hey! You’re not going anywhere until this function is over, got it?” Amity said, getting a little too close to Luz. She could almost feel her “girlfriend’s” heart rate speed up as she got close. After a few moments, Luz backed up and looked Amity straight in her eyes. 

“That’s exactly what I thought. Let’s go put on a show for these wrinkly bitches, shall we, Princess?” Luz held out her arm for Amity, a smug smile on her face.

Amity scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully once again. “Put on a show we shall.” She accepted Luz’s arm, looping them together. And off they went, hopefully ready to take on the GrandBlights. 


End file.
